A Plus, My dear
by peacegirl597
Summary: Ezra gives Aria a bad grade, and she decides to take it up with him. As his girlfriend she should at least get an A-, right? She'll get Mr.Fitz to change that grade if it's the last thing she does... Ezra/Aria pairing I love writing about Ezria...especially their dialogue so this is a product meant to entertain me. Enjoy!


_**I really enjoyed writing this... But I did it on my ipod so excuse any auto-corrects I tried to proofread **_

"What is this?" I demanded after class.  
"Um... Correct me if I'm wrong but I'm pretty sure it's your book report..." Ezra looked up at me, confused.  
"No, I mean the grade, stupid!"  
"A B+ isn't bad, Aria. Maybe for Spencer, but isn't that your average?"  
"Yeah, but you know that I need to bring it up if you want my parents to get me off of parole!"  
I'd been grounded for two months after my parents caught me sneaking out for a party that I was going to with Hannah, trying to locate -A. If I'd told them that I was only going to the party to try and eliminate the person who had been stalking me- and possibly committing murder, with me as the next target- they probably wouldn't have had such a harsh punishment... But that might not go over so well.  
"If you're here to yell at me about things like that, maybe I should close the door... Wouldn't want someone to overhear." He rolled his eyes, getting up to shut the door behind me. He thought this was some kind of a joke. I had enough on my plate without adding painfully average grades in the mix.  
"How could you do that?" I demanded again.  
"Honey, it's just a paper grade. It's only worth ten points. That's practically just a homework grade! It won't effect your report card at all. I get it if you want to be mad at me for scoring you low, but didn't we agree that I had to every once and a while so that it didn't look suspicious?"  
"Yeah." I mumbled.  
"Besides, I have to treat all of my students fairly." Ezra smirked.  
"Fairly?" I raised an eyebrow.  
"Yup. I would never give anything to one student and not the other if both have earned it."  
"Are you trying to tell me that you would do this to Noel Kahn? He got a B+ too, you know." I giggled, slipping my arms around his waist.  
"Well..." He trailed.  
"What about this?" I murmured, pressing my lips to his.  
"Nope... Those are strictly reserved for my favorite student."  
"So you admit it. You aren't fair."  
"Guess not."  
"So... You wanna change my grade?"  
"Sorry, but I can't. I put it in the computer already... But you could always do some extra credit."  
"Oh yeah?"  
"Yeah.." He started, and I pecked a little kiss on his lips, "You could rewrite the paper..." I kissed him, "or do a book talk with me," kiss, "I have a sheet you could fill out," kiss, "or this," he muttered, lifting me up into the open space on his desk, kissing me deeply. I pulled away.  
"Are you suggesting that I sleep with you for a grade?"  
"No, I'm just suggesting that you come over tonight. We both know that I was going to change the grade no matter what."  
"Hm... Tempting, but I'm grounded, remember?"  
"I can fix that." He winked, grabbing the school phone.  
"What are you...?" I started to ask, but he shushed me.  
"I'd like to speak with Ella Montgomery? Yes, this is ."  
Curious, I got off of his desk and walked up next to him.  
"Ella? Hey, it's Ezra. No, no. Everything's fine, great actually. Well I'm trying this new thing I saw at a conference... You pick a name from the attendance sheet every month and give a report on how that child is doing to their parents. Well, I'm happy to say your daughter is doing exceptionally well... One of the best students I've ever had. Eager to learn. Yes! I know, isn't she? I'm actually putting together a list of students for a writing program I'm doing this week after school. She's at the top of it!" I listened as he politely tried to sway my mother. "She's grounded?" He look at me with amusement, "do you mind telling me what for? Oh well kids go to parties all the time, Ella. No. No. Well, I know Aria and she wouldn't drink at one of those things. She went with Hannah, right? Then she probably went so that she could drive her home. Think about it. Hannah is a bit of a rebel, and Aria has always been a good friend..."  
When he finally got the phone, he looked at me with intense amusement in his eye.  
"A party?" He laughed, "I knew you were grounded... But for sneaking out to go to a party?"  
"What's wrong with that?"  
"It's not that hard to sneak out, Aria"  
"It is if you forget that your dad is still awake downstairs." I cringed.  
"Oh my sweet, innocent girl..." He chuckled.  
"I'm not innocent. I at least tried to sneak out!"  
"Yeah. And failed."  
"I'm not innocent!" I pressed  
"Prove it."  
"We'll I'm dating my teacher, aren't I? That takes the cake. I mean, that must make me a whore, right?"  
"Wrong," he sighed, "if you were strictly sleeping with your teacher it would be one thing, but if you're really in love? Then I think it makes it romantic and noble. You could never be a whore, Aria."  
"Thank you," I blushed.  
"You're welcome. So since your mom's going to let you out tonight, I think you should come over and help me cook."  
"Cook? ! How fancy... I don't think I've ever eaten a meal cooked by you. It's always takeout at the apartment..."  
"Which is why we're cooking together. I wouldn't want to give you food poisoning, ."  
I laughed just as the bell rang and the students started piling in.  
"I guess free periods over," I shrugged.  
"I guess it is."  
I looked behind me at the oblivious students and started to take my paper from his desk, only to see a new marking signed at the top in red ink.

_A+_


End file.
